What's this?
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: What is this? A new story? No, it's not that. A preview? No, it's worded too weird to be a proper preview for something. A teaser of what's to come perhaps? Why don't we all look to find out together.


**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Darkness surrounded all around. Not a single soul or noise to be seen or heard. One might be confused as to why everything was like this? But here, darkness ruled all around. It would seem no light would ever breach this thick blackness.

But then, a light shined from above, piercing the thick dark of the land, and under the light was a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer from the Fairy Tail guild. In front of him, and this was the confusing part, was a microphone stand?

Natsu then took a deep breath, not caring about the darkness that surrounded him, and then…

 **(Cue "Heart of an Artist" by DAGames)**

Without warning, rock blasted throughout the dark abyss around him, as he slightly moved to the sound. The noise gave him comfort as a smile took hold on his face. He then opened his eyes…

And then he spoke.

 _You place your cards on the desk, but they rip it up in your face_ _  
_ _They take you like a remote and control your fate_ _  
_ _You can't take it and the heat starts to tackle your heart_ _  
_ _But they don't care about the source they just want you to fall apart_

Natsu continued to move to the music, as he started to get more into it.

 _So stand up let them know how you really feel_ _  
_ _How can they push you if they don't know how to take the steal?_ _  
_ _As you rise from your heels and they leave_ _  
_ _Just say go away!_

When he was about to start the chorus, his face warped into one of anger and determination as he went on.

 _I don't f**king need you anymore, wave goodbye to the chores_ _  
_ _Take the cuffs off and breathe new life_ _  
_ _Take it from the men who denied as they tried to survive_ _  
_ _But the enemy began to ignite_

 _The rage written on the wall (they were burning)_ _  
_ _They can't stop me when I crawl (now I'm running)_ _  
_ _This is the heart of an artist_

He calmed down as he continued onward, as the darkness still surrounded him.

 _You give them art made of gold, but they slice it down with embrace_ _  
_ _They take it back to their hive and eradicate_ _  
_ _You feel beaten when they shriek so you break down and cry_ _  
_ _But they will fight because they use and abuse you from the start_

 _So stand up_ _  
_ _Let them know that you will not be swayed_ _  
_ _How can they know how you feel_ _  
_ _When they don't appreciate?_ _  
_ _As you rise from your heels and they leave_ _  
_ _Just say go away_

Returning to the chorus, he once again had the looked from earlier as he went on.

 _I don't f**king need you anymore, wave goodbye to the chores_ _  
_ _Take the cuffs off and breathe new life_ _  
_ _Take it from the men who denied as they tried to survive_ _  
_ _But the enemy began to ignite_ _  
_ _The rage written on the wall (they were burning)_ _  
_ _They can't stop me when I crawl (now I'm running)_ _  
_ _This is the heart of an artist_

He paused for a moment as he listened to the music around him. Everything about his work of art was wonderful, at least to him. While he believed that anyone else that hears it would hate it, it didn't discourage him. This was his work, and this what made him happy.

 _Hold on, onto your heart_ _  
_ _Don't let them take it from you!_ _  
_ _Just reignite, what was your thrive (show them that you're alive!)_

And then, the hardness of the rock faded as the song took a much softer approach, as well as Natsu's tone as he continued to let his voice he heard through the darkness.

 _In my heart I grieve_ _  
_ _For the artist I believe to be sent down from the sky_ _  
_ _Only to be met with shadows they're hidden in the meadows_ _  
_ _Poisoning all of the rye maybe we can meet in the middle_ _  
_ _Enough with the riddles, treat them as they would treat you_ _  
_ _They came to help your souls deliver a smile through the tolls_ _  
_ _Isn't that what you would do?_ _  
_

The hard rock then returned full force, as Natsu regain a look of determination as he went on with his voice, as the darkness all around him was then blew away as light took hold of the land around him as he sang.

 _I don't f**king need you anymore, wave goodbye to the chores_ _  
_ _Take the cuffs and breathe new life_ _  
_ _Take it from the men who denied as they tried to survive_ _  
_ _But the enemy began to ignite_

Memories, both the good and the bad, flooded in his mind as he went on. He believed that those around him hated him, making him believe that he was unwanted. But this time, he isn't going to be beaten down by everyone around him.

 _I can taste the charge from the core_ _  
_ _So we shout f**k them all_ _  
_ _Make them know that you're not pushed around_ _  
_ _Let them know you are divine_ _  
_ _Keep a kind state of mind and speak it through the art of sound_

Zooming in on Natsu's face, he then smiled with confidence and hope at the screen in front of him. No matter what people think of him, no matter if he is rejected by his family, his friends, or even the world itself, he will survive. He will live on. His voice will be heard.

For this… is the Heart of an Artist.

 _The rage written on the wall (they were burning)_ _  
_ _They can't stop me when I crawl (now I'm running)_ _  
_ _This is the heart of an artist_

 **The Heart of an Artist**

 **The Sequel to "The Music of Natsu"**

 **Coming soon.**


End file.
